


He Drives Him Crazy

by DCCouture



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Hajime has some muscles, Hajime is always horny, Hinata-Kun, How Do I Tag, It's not all sex but there is some okay, M/M, Nagito is Sexual, Nagito's personality changes because he cares about Hajime, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, The Relationship builds quickly, help the poor horny boy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCCouture/pseuds/DCCouture
Summary: Hinata waited for Komaeda for months… He wonders why he cares so much.Komaeda suddenly wakes from his coma and Hinata is ecstatic (He still wonders why). One sudden kiss and his world is completely changed. For better or for good is the one thing that Hinata can't decide. Nagito drives him absolutely crazy (Of course whether that’s good or not is to be decided)God, Hinata is fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is too fast paced but- life is so-
> 
> Honestly, this story was conceived because I wanted more Romantic KomaHina Fanfics out there whoops

God, Hinata is fucked. 

 

He waited.

 

He waited for weeks. It was nearing 2 months and yet-

 

_ Hinata couldn’t sleep.  _

 

Why couldn’t he sleep? 

 

Komaeda? Was it- 

 

_ No. It couldn't be. Komaeda’s just the last one to be pulled from the tank is all. That.. That’s all. I have a duty to make sure he wakes up.  _

 

Yeah, Okay. Keep telling yourself that Hinata. You’re worried. You’re worried that he’ll never wake up ever again and you  _ know _ it. 

 

_... _

 

Hinata brushed back a strand of hair that fell on his shoulder, finally snapping out of those pending thoughts that didn't seem to ever go away. He glimpsed at the rounded tank that a certain fluffy haired boy was lying in. The room was dark besides the faint glow of the  _ one _ tank that was in use. Hinata could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Only the faint hum of the tank remained. He took his time to canvass the tank, his eyes trailing over Komaedas pale, almost sickly white complexion. The boy had long eyelashes, high yet somehow pinchable cheekbones. He was thin, yet- 

Not as thin as Hajime had thought. 

Hinata stood up, feeling sick now. He turned on his heel, closing his eyes for a moment before doing another 180 and facing the tank yet again. Hajime pressed his hand against the tank, watching the boy for another few moments, pulling his hand away to discover those grayish-green eyes staring so heavily up at him. Those eyes never widened. They never looked upset or afraid or-

 

“Kom-” he choked, his voice trailing off before he could say any more of his name.  He backed up slightly, almost falling over his chair. 

 

He scrambled back up, as his fingers fiddled with the buttons to open the tank, letting it rise up with a “woosh” sound. 

 

He smiled. That fucking smile. It made him so… sick. Sick and happy. Hinata practically fell to his knees once that smile appeared. 

 

Had he missed the male that much? He must have if he was so mixed in his emotions about Nagito. 

“Haj-er- Hinata?” Were Komaeda’s first words. He was slightly puzzled, just like everyone else had been when they woke up. 

 

“Hey-” was all that Hajime could muster to say, his hands falling firmly on one of Komaeda's wrists pulling him up gently. 

 

Nagito smiled yet again, making Hinata’s stomach turn and his face heat up all together at once. How could one smile make his hands sweat and make his eye water in unison? 

 

Once his eyes started to water, they wouldn't stop. His eyes started to water for the boy that singlehandedly fucked everything up. For the boy that was amazing yet horrible all at the same time. 

 

It was Komaeda’s turn to get emotional as soon as he felt a warm hand on his back, pulling him towards the other's chest. His eyes widened as soon as his face was away from Hajime’s view and stuffed into his chest. His lip quivered first, then the tears could be felt soaking through Hinata’s shirt. 

 

Hajime felt… breathless. He pulled the boy closer. God, Nagito felt so small in his arms, it was hard to remember that Nagito was the same person that he was in the Killing Game. 

He silently let the fluffy haired boy out of the tank slowly, noticing how he wobbled and struggled to keep himself still. Hinata kept him upright until he was able to stand up straight, and the tears dried. 

 

The next few moments went by for what felt like hours. Just Nagito rubbing his arm, looking up at Hinata who had apparently grown a few inches and was now taller than Komaeda. He didn't doubt that he had hit a growth spurt, but this was still new to him. Komaeda noticed it too, simply biting his lip and looking away. 

 

“So… Hinata- I guess I’m the last one then?” 

 

Nagito was just as perceptive as he was before. 

 

“Ah- Yes. Yes, you- you are”  Hajime replied, inching closer suddenly. He just felt like he needed to be closer to him. He had missed him greatly after all. 

 

“Okay, I-” 

 

God Damn It, Hinata. 

He kissed Nagito. Hajime wouldn't want to brag about it, but it was pretty damn close to amazing. The taste of the Komaedas lips- Fuck, why weren't Nagito’s lips chapped or something? Hajime was searching for literally any reason to pull away, but once Nagito tilted his head, virtually unsurprised, Hajime’s hands trailed down his sides and placed on his hips. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Komaeda pulled himself closer by planting his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. Soon pale hands were tangled into dark hair and Hajime pushed Nagito against the wall, his tanner hands against each side of Nagito. He breathed heavily, staring down at him. He was almost hungry for the male. Nagito stared up at him, almost expecting Hajime to move on, but slowly averted his eyes towards his lips, and then down to the floor. 

 

Hinata felt sick again suddenly- His stomach twisted, and his cheeks heated up. 

How could he just take advantage of Komaeda like that? No one even knew that he was out of his Coma, yet he was treating Nagito like he was some sort of…  _ doll _

To be fair, Nagito was rather… Pretty- For a mal-

_ “Shut the hell up Hajime”  _ He reminded himself, gulping just slightly. 

 

He was calmed by a hand to his cheek. Thin fingers cupped trailed down his cheek and cupped his chin gently.  

“Hinata-Kun... Please don’t get upset over this, Okay? It’s not a big deal, and- I sort of needed this. It comforts me and- I know I’m not worth the comforting so- Don't feel bad about anything you do to me, okay?”  he said with a breath. It was  _ more _ than a breath. It was like someone had just kicked him in the goddamn side, his words were so breathy. 

 

Nagito takes his hand from Hinata’s face and smiles. “I think that’s enough, for now, huh?” he said, biting his lip and his eyes wandered towards the door. He didn't even flinch when he saw Souda and Fuyuhiko at the doorway, probably to check in on Hinata. He simply put his hands down to his sides, locking his hands behind his back soon after. 

 

“Hey, Hajime, c’mon. I know you probably hate him, but don’t kill him or anything-” Souda yelled out, though he was obviously just kidding. They both could tell that Hajime meant absolutely no malice with just how the two found them. 

 

Hinata sputtered, jumping away from Komaeda to think of an excuse, though not being able to think of one and now standing there with his mouth opening and closing as if he was  _ still  _ thinking of an excuse. 

 

Nagito came to his rescue quickly. 

“I pissed him off.. I’ll head to my room now” he lied, wobbling slightly at first but walking past Souda and Fuyuhiko and somehow walking down the right hallway towards wherever his empty room would be. 

 

After a few moments of silence Fuyuhiko spoke up. 

“Yo… Hajime?” he frowned. 

“W-what?” 

“If you love him, why the hell aren’t you following him? You look like a fuckin’ idiot just standing there” 

“...”

“...”

“I-I don’t love him.. I just- Like him a lot- I don't know what this is with him, okay?” Hajime replied after a few pending seconds. 

“Look.. Nagito is just… Different. I could tell as soon as he woke up he- He was different. Maybe not everything, but- He’s changed, and I'm not even sure why” 

Souda huffed, leaning against the door frame. He was obviously annoyed as if the answer was right there in front of Hinata’s face. 

“Then why are you talking to us and not running after him to have another make-out session man? I may not be into a boy at the moment, but if they have a fine piece of ass, go after that ass” 

In his own little way, Souda encouraged Hajime to stop being so afraid to try to go after Nagito, though it was mainly Fuyuhiko that urged the step forward. 

“You... You guys are right. I like him a lot so- So, I’ll be right back” he replied, pushing past the two, getting a glance of their smiles. He trusted that they could convince the others to give him some more time alone. Time to just- Talk. 

Right. Talk. That was all. No makeouts-

…

Well, okay maybe a few makeouts. 

Hajime made his way to Nagito’s door, sighing just slightly. He went to knock but instead, his instincts told him to just open the door. He turned the door handle, his hand shaking  _ maybe  _ just slightly. Nagito was ruffling through his drawers. Hajime had the Future Foundation make Nagito some extra clothes, just like he had asked for everyone else. There were a variety of T-shirts and skinny jeans, but he had specifically asked for only one or two of the same trench coats that Nagito always wore. 

Komaeda didn't even look up. He simply sighed and backed up, plopping down on the bed behind him. 

“Hinata- Why do you care so much about me? I mean- After everything that happened in the Game… Why are you so interested? I’m just worthless trash..” 

Hinata frowned automatically, silently walking over to him.    
“ I don't have an answer” 

Komaeda shook his head slightly. “I ruined your shirt with my tears yet you still want to engage with me” 

“It’s- It’s not a big deal. Komaeda- Hey- Look at me” Hinata replied, setting a strong grip on his chin and tilting his head up. 

“You are important to me okay? You just- Are. Isn’t that enough?” he asks, watching at Nagito bites his lip again. Komaeda looks away again,  his cheeks letting off a small glow of red that is apparent on his milky complexion. 

“But is that really okay? What about the others?” 

“I don't care about the others. We don't  _ have  _ to decide anything right now, but- can’t we just both agree that there is some sort of attraction here?”

Komaeda kept looking around the room, not being able to settle his sight on one thing. 

“Okay. I- All I know is that I fell in love with you during the game... It wasn't just your hope. It was you. I know you don't love me yet Hinata, but- I’m determined to make you fall for me, and I just-” 

Hajime stopped his little rant with a well-placed kiss to his lips. It was short, sweet, maybe even a bit sloppy for as sudden as it was, but it shut Nagito up for once, and _God_ _knew_ that Nagito needed to shut the fuck up sometimes. 

“Shh... I know, I know” 

Nagito leaned forward again as if he wanted another kiss. Hajime connected the dots and pressed his lips against the others once again. 

Souda’s words became very clear to Hajime at the time. 

It only took a few moments for the two to tangle into each other's arms. Hajime slowly but surely, pushed Komaeda so that his back pressed into the bed, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Hinata’s lips trailed down the other's neck, sucking tenderly on his collarbone, and back up to a few sweet spots on his neck and jaw. Nagito’s breath hitched everyone in a while as if he was trying to let his breath flow smoothly before it hit a few roadblocks and quivered. Nagito smelled earthy. Like mint, and fresh grass. It was almost intoxicating. How did Nagito smell so.. Nice after being trapped in a tank for nearly 2 months? It was the smell that you would crave after being in a stuffy room for hours on end. 

Hajime nibbled on the others bottom lip for a few seconds when Nagito gasped. 

_ Fuck.  _

The noise went straight to his dick. If his dick wasn't already getting hard, it was now. 

Hinata pushed his face away, glancing down at Nagito, who was simply staring down at his crotch. 

“Hinata-Kun-” 

“Komaeda Plea-”

“You’re hard…” 

“ Look, I know… I’m sorry, I shouldn't have gone so far-” 

“Get off me. I’ll help you” 

Hajime gulped, sitting up. He felt his cock slightly twitch in anticipation, as Nagito leaned up. 

Nagito simply got up from the bed, waving Hajime up. As soon as Hinata stood up, Komaeda pushes him towards the wall and sinks to his knees with a small smile inching on his lips. 

_ “Oh, Great. This boy is going to be the literal death of me”  _ Hajime thought. His lips felt dry, and his hands started to sweat yet again as Komeda looked up at him with this enticing look. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I could just go to my room and take care of it myself or-” 

“Wouldn't you much rather have a wet mouth get you off than your hand? What a waste of lube… You could use that for another tight hole another day” he hummed, working on Hajime’s jean button. Hinata caught a glance of a faint lip lick, and that almost drove him to cumming right then and there. 

_ Nice Hajime. You’re gonna be called a One Pump Chump for the rest of your life.  _

“Nag- Uh- I mean- Komae-”

“Call me Nagito, Hinata-Kun… You can do that.”

W-What about you?” 

“I like calling you Hinata… I think I'll stick at that for a little while more,” he replied, his hands finally freeing the button, and starting to slowly pull down the males jeans, his eyes sticking to the bulge in Hajime’s boxers. He pressed his finger against the tent, watching as Hajime shuddered in response. 

“Ready?” he asked, his attention now placed on Hinata’s face rather than his boner. 

Hajime didn't even  _ know  _ If he was ready or not. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure if he could stop himself after a blowjob. He was afraid he’d go too far and end up doing more than Nagito wanted. 

He closed his eyes while he was thinking, only listening to Komaeda’s light and almost dainty-like breaths. 

“I’m ready when you are” 

The release of pressure and the brush of air that he felt was relieving to him. He breathed out, opening his eyes to watch pale hands hold him at the base and a line of pre-cum break from his boxers that were just now falling past his knees. 

Nagito stared. Everything about Hinata’s cock was enticing to him. The slight curve, the small twitch that he caught, the  _ size _ \- 

Komaeda shivered but said just about nothing, only murmuring something Hajime couldn't hear. 

He moved his head, tapping his tongue against the far underside of Hinata’s cock, trailing his tongue across it towards the tip. Hajime’s eyes fluttered shut, trying to keep himself from rocking his hips or literally stuffing his dick into the warm cavern that was Komaeda’s mouth. Instead, Hajime laid his hand on Nagito’s fluffy hair. Not to control Komaeda, but to control  _ himself _ . 

With a chuckle, Nagito  _ finally  _ continued. He dragged a wet tongue down the shaft once again, wrapping a hand around the base, and guiding his cock into his hot mouth. Komaeda wasn’t shy with how he went about this. It was sloppy, yet appealing all in one. Watching Komaeda’s head bob up and down over and over was almost as amazing as the feeling on Hajime’s cock sliding into Komaeda’s throat continuously. Hajime leaned against the wall, his back arching and his hands curling into Nagito’s hair, tugging very suddenly. 

A muffled moan emitted from his mouth at that, and it made Hinata think that Nagito had sensitive locks. To test it, he pulled again, making sure that his cock slid deeper into Komaeda’s throat. Another muffled noise could be heard, but louder. It caused these absolutely chilling sensations to shoot through his dick. 

“F-fuck... Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Nag- mnn” Hajime found it hard to form an actual sentence, as he rolled his hips into the slippery mouth. Nagito had let Hinata take most of the control, staring up at him as Hajime practically fucked his mouth. 

Hajime’s lip quivered, but he decided that he wanted to make things more interesting.

“God, you must love this hm?” he asked out loud, watching as Komaeda’s eyes fluttered closed for a few moments, only for him to slightly nod and moan once again in agreement. 

“Do you-  _ Fuck _ \- Do you want me to fuck your tight little mouth Nagito?” he asked, grunting heavily. 

Another moan

That was enough for Hinata. He pulls out to the tip, watching as saliva slightly drips from his twitching dick, before tightening his grip on Nagito’s hair and slamming it into his mouth once again, almost relentless with his thrusts. He heard Komaeda choke on his cock, but when he looked down, the other looked to be in absolute bliss. Naigto trailed his shaking hands up the others sides as Hinata fucked his mouth, and with one sudden squeeze of his balls, Hinata was a groaning mess. A few more erratic thrusts and Hinata was going to cum. 

“F-fuck… Komaeda.. I’m- I’m going to-” 

He came before he could finish his sentence, his seed spurting into Nagito’s mouth and down his throat in a matter of seconds. He breathed heavily once again, the adrenaline slowly leaving his body. Nagito slowly pulls his head off Hinata’s cock with a loud ‘pop’ and licked his lips. 

“That was really hot Hinata-Kun” he whispered with a grin. 

“What about you?” 

“Hm?”

Hajime felt bad. “What about you? Are you hard or anything?”

“No- and please don't take this in a bad way, I just- I felt pleasured enough getting to help you out” 

Hajime shivered again. 

“Do you want to nap?”

“Yes please” 

Hajime pulled his boxers up, and silently picked Nagito up bridal style. He kissed his forehead, gently laying him in the bed and lying next to him. Hinata wrapped his arms around the boy an pulls him close. 

“Thank you” 

“It’s no problem.. I’m trash anyways” Nagito replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone. 

“Komaeda… Shut the fuck up” 

“Yes sir” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: He Loves Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime realizes something when waking up to Nagito in the morning.

Chapter 2: He Loves Him

They weren't together. They decided that they would wait until Hinata actually fell in love with Komaeda to start dating. That little fact didn't stop Hinata from showing appreciation for the other boy almost everyday.

Komaeda was like a fucking _parrisite_ , and Hajime hadn't thought that was a bad thing. He stuck with him no matter what he was doing. Nagito was always on his mind.

After all, the two had made a point of trying to work things out together, and Hajime knew It would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy sleeping next to Komaeda every night.

It made Hajime wonder how Nagito had changed so much. After all, if Nagito had EVER asked to sleep in the same bed as him during the game, Hinata was sure he’d slam the door in the boys face. Now it was often that Hajime would slam Nagito against a wall and just press kisses up his neck and jaw and eventually up to his softer-than-clouds lips.

He just.. loved the feeling of Nagito. He loved to hear Komaeda laugh, snort, whimper, anything like that was music to Hajime’s considerably sharp ears.

Tonight was one of those nights where Hajime pressed Komaeda against the white washed walls, one hand a few inches away from his head, and the other resting on his waist, pulling him closer by gripping his jutting hip and pressing it against his own hips once in awhile. It was a wonder to everyone else how Hajime couldn't see how attracted to Nagito he was. Nagito himself knew this fact, but he kept quiet. He loved Hajime, and he wanted Hajime to realize that he loved him back. It wasn't something Komaeda could just convince him on, and he was positive that Hajime wasn't ready to accept the fact either. It drove Nagito crazy but it somehow made every kiss deeper, every grind more pleasurable, and every hug longer. He didn't want Hajime to ever leave him. Every little thing Hajime did drove him past the edge. Little nibbles left on his sensitive ears, small trails up his thigh or just sweet whispers in his ear.

Hajime loved the contact too. He wondered if the contact was what he loved so much rather than Komaeda himself. After all, before Nagito he hadn't had very much romantic action to go off of. Maybe he was in love with the thought of romance. Those thoughts went away as soon as he heard Nagito whimper slightly when he had grinded especially rough against him. It was definitely Komaeda specifically.

 _“God. I enjoy him so much”_. He thought while drinking in every noise from Komaeda. Even with thoughts like those Hajime was hesitant to admit anything. He was afraid of love. He was afraid of it ever since putting his love in Chiaki. He wanted to just come out and say it, but saying words like “I love you” could ruin the one person he didn't want to ruin. Instead, Hajime pulled his lips away from Komaeda’s red and slightly discolored lips and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He wanted to go on a date with Nagito. He wanted to fall in love the right way. Even if he was already in love, he wanted to be sure.

“Hey-” Komaeda tilted his head up just slightly. He wasn't much shorter than Hajime despite the growth spurt Hajime had. “

Yes, Hinata-Kun?” He asked, his hands gravitating from Hajime’s neck (where he had accidently left a few nail marks) to his face in a matter of seconds.

“Go on a date with me” he said simply, pressing his lips against the boys lips once again. The kiss was half-avoiding the answer and half-romantic gesture.

“Mnn…” was all Nagito could reply, his hands moving back down to the other neck yet again. Hajime slipped his hand down from Komaeda’s hip to the slight curve of the males ass. He squeezed a slight bit, before pulling away and whispering a softly into his ear. “What do you say? A nice dinner or movie, maybe a walk and then we can move back to my room… Maybe continue the date there” he suggested, nipping the other's ear.

“H-hinata… A-are you sure? I-I'm not the most experienced when it comes to dating. I might not be the most enj- Mnn-” he was cut off with a light squeeze to his ass and another peck on his lips. “Please just say yes, you gorgeous human” Hinata breathed, pressing his body closer against the boy. “O-okay. Fine. I accept” Nagito replies, licking his lips as if they were dry, which was absolutely impossible. Hajime continued his makeout session with the fluffy haired boy for another 30 minutes, discreetly moving to the bed, until they were both too exhausted to do anything else but cuddle.

Hajime wanted more than anything to just fuck the boy into the mattress, but he decided against it. He figured that sloppy sex before the first date wouldn't be the best idea. The two hadn't actually had actual sex. Hajime and Nagito had both hinted at it almost everyday, but Komaeda backed down before they could go any farther than a blow job. It was probably because Nagito didn't think himself high enough in the moment, though Hinata assured him that he was. Hajime never forced the boy into anything, but also felt like Sex was pretty inevitable if they were going to date one day. Nagito wasn't always shy about sex. In fact, he had even told Hajime what he wanted him to do to him while they fucked. Sure, it was when Nagito was blowing him, and try to get Hajime to cum, but It made Hinata hopeful and horny for sure.

Hajime decided to be patient. The last thing he wanted to do was make Komaeda more uncomfortable with his body. Content with his decision, Hajime pulled Nagito closer to his chest, buried his face into his hair and chuckled when Nagito whispered a small-

“Goodnight Hinata-Kun”

”Goodnight”

* * *

 

Waking up to Hajime was probably one of the best feelings on this planet. Nagito always felt slightly selfish for wanting Hajime to himself like he did, but when he got to wake up with someone as loving and caring as Hajime, it was hard to give him away to anyone. Nuzzled into Hajime’s neck is where Komaeda woke up. His eyes fluttered open, one eye catching the bright light of the window of Hajime’s cabin.

The white sheets and curtains made him feel a bit like he was in heaven, tangled in Hinata’s arms. Hinata was already awake. Nagito could tell by the way that his breath hitched when he shifted in the bed. Almost like he was disappointed that the peaceful moment couldn't last as long

“Mnn- Good Morning, beautiful” came Hajime’s sleepy voice.

“I’m a boy Hajime. I hardly think that’s appropriate” Komaeda replied.

He was kidding, but he was always curious as to Hajime’s response. 

"So? You’re beautiful to me. Especially when you do little things that can make me just stare at you in awe. Like when you smile.” He said, pushing some of the fluffy white hair behind Komaeda’s ear. “A real smile” he added with a small grin. Nagito bit his lip, his face flushing a bit. Hajime found it funny how he was able to make Nagito flustered so easily when he seemed to be so careless in the game. It was nice to see how much he could change. “Or when you blush” he purred, moving to give him a small peck on the forehead. “Or even when I nibble those sweet spots all over your body and you just whimper for me. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. Do you understand?”

Nagito gulped a bit, nodding slightly as he sank his head into Hajime’s neck a little.

“I- I do… Jeez, Hajime-” he whispered, his hand sliding down the others chest to rest on his abdomen. Hajime chuckled, his eyebrow raising just slightly.

“You okay, Sweetie?”

“Hinata” Nagito breathed, his hand clenching the fabric of Hinata's shirt. “

I-if… if this date goes well tonight- Can we maybe-” “Nagito, do you want to-” “I want to- be with you forever Hinata-Kun… I- Please” Hajime swallowed hard. It wasn't hard to get Nagito worked up sexually but- To see Komaeda so desperate for him was new.

“Nagito- even if we don't ever actually go out, I- I would never leave you because I-” He stopped in his tracks.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Here he had this skinny, sometimes sarcastic, intelligent, beautiful, curious boy curled up into him. Sure, sometimes he was irrational, pessimistic and even crazy but- Komaeda was perfect to Hajime. Who wouldn't fall in love with him. Despite their past- Hajime really trusted their future. He loved Komaeda. He fucking loved Nagito He loved Nagito Komaeda.

“Hinata?” Hajime pressed a long, deep kiss to Komaeda’s lips, hands sliding down to his waist. He pulled him to his chest even more so, before grinning openly down at him

“I can't wait for our date tonight” was all he managed to say before locking lips with the boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, I'm sorry if things seem to fast, I'm just happy with the quality of my writing


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime go on their date, and Hajime admits something that he just realized.

Chapter 3: I love You. 

  
  


Hajime wasn't too concerned about what to wear for his date. After all, he only really had the same type of clothing. He decided that Nagito wouldn't care what he wore. Mahiru insisted that Hajime borrow clothes from someone with a bit more style, but Fuyuhiko’s clothes were way too small and everyone else wore pretty casual wear, so that was a no. 

 

_ “Nagito doesn't care about that crap anyways-” _ Hajime thinks, pushing a hand through his hair with a chuckle. Nagito really didn't. If there was one thing that Hajime Hinata knew about Nagito was that Nagito wasn't one to make a fuss about clothing or even really appearances.  In fact, the only actual time that Nagito had made any commotion was when Hajime had accidentally missed Komaeda’s face during an attempt to liven up sex and left an obvious white stain on his green trench coat in which Nagito had to lie and say it was just a food stain of some sort. He hadn't been very happy about that, but other than the careless mistake that Hajime had made, Nagito wouldn't mind what was being worn. 

 

Still, Hajime was a bit nervous. After all, he was going to do something he had been afraid to do all his life. 

 

Admit that he was in love with someone. 

Souda and Fuyuhiko tried to help pep talk him while Akane and Sonia gave some sweet, but rather useless advice considering that Nagito wasn't very in touch with his “feminine” side. Sure, Nagito could get rather submissive, but that was just his personality. There were times that Nagito could talk down to others, but even that wasn't very like him. Hajime had remembered when Nagito actually took the lead in something that wasn't solving a mystery and it had fairly surprised him. 

 

Souda’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Dude, it was pretty fucking obvious that you had it bad for him. You guys followed each other around for months. You were practically dating already” he chuckled, half joking. .

 

He wasn't wrong. With the daily makeout sessions, quite regular sexual activities, and compliments being thrown back and forth it was weird to call each other single. 

 

_ “Well maybe not single- it was more like we weren't dating but we weren't available to anyone else”  _

 

That was true at the very least. Hajime couldn't think of this happening to anyone else except Nagito. 

The only other person that Hajime had ever imagined to do this with was dead a long time ago. 

Not that she was important anymore. Don't get him wrong, Hajime still cared about Chiaki, but his life practically revolved around everyone else. All of his friends. Nagito. Chiaki was becoming more of a happy memory than an everyday reminder that she used to be. 

  
  


Hinata left his friends and the dining hall at around 7:00. He was supposed to meet Nagito on a small patch of grass near the ocean. They decided on a picnic as the sun was setting for that cheesy romantic setting. 

 

Approaching the Meeting spot, he discovered that Komaeda had already set up the blanket, small assortment of food, and a few pillows to watch the stars with Hinata later on. 

 

He hadn't noticed Hajime coming near yet and was staring at the sun that was setting slowly. 

 

Hajime smiled. The glow of the sun looked absolutely radiant on the boys' pale skin. Nagito himself managed to look stunning. His trench coat was hanging off his shoulders revealing them. They were broad yet still somewhat thin and boney. Komaeda was always rather thin. Hajime figured it was the lack of food that he ingested, but they were working on that.  Teru Teru helped a ton when it came to getting Nagito to eat. 

 

The tinted pink ends of his hair washed over with the yellowish/orange hue of the sun, practically drowning the boy in radiance. 

 

Hajime’s cheeks flushed. How did he manage to get someone so god damn beautiful? He could even see those long eyelashes from here, and it made him wonder how the hell he hadn’t realized that he loved him any sooner than that morning. 

 

Eventually, Hinata ended up standing at the end of the blanket, weaving through the array of fruits and crackers and such so he could wrap a toned arm around Nagito’s waist, and lean into him. 

“You picked a nice spot” he whispered, leaning his head on Komaeda’s shoulder for a few moments before giving it a small peck. 

“I figured you might enjoy the view here”

“Mnn.. I do” he grinned. He meant Nagito. The sky was pretty, but Nagito was absolutely stunning. 

 

From there, Nagito waved to the dishes. There were grapes, some strawberries, blueberries, cherries, etc. Hajime smiled, picking up a cherry and popping it into his mouth, tying a knot with the stem and sticking his tongue out with pride. 

 

Nagito gave a false gasp

 

“Hajime- _ Kun”  _ He breathed dramatically. “I had  _ no idea _ you were so great with your mouth,” he said sarcastically. Nagito knew. It was the very tongue that made him come undone from that facade that he put on every once in a while. 

  
  


Hajime chuckled, taking the stem and seed out of his mouth and placing it on an empty plate. “Well lucky you. You know my secret. I guess now i’ll have to kill you” he whispered into his ear, earning a giggle from Komaeda. 

 

A  _ fucking giggle _ . 

 

Oh god, Hinata loved that. 

 

“Mnn.. You’re so cute…” he smiled, tugging at his tie a bit as if he needed a bit of air. It was a habit of his in all reality. When he was nervous

Hajime pressed a hand against the small of Nagito’s back rubbing it in circles as they fell silent. The nervous air dissipated quickly and was left with that of a joyful and peaceful air instead. 

 

“Hinata-Kun”

 

Uh-oh. Komaeda had a tendency of saying depressing things at the most romantic, rom-commy, happy moments. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m glad that I ever met you. You’ve seriously changed me. I know I’ll never deserve you. Im me after all, but- I’m just glad that you’re there anyways”

 

There it was. Hajime turned to him a bit, still continuing the rhythmic circling. 

 

“Hey- don't put yourself down like that. If you didn't deserve me, why would I waste my time?”

 

“Because you’re kind”

 

“It has-” Hinata was getting frustrated. “It has  _ nothing _ to do with kindness”

 

“But it does- I don't deserve any kindness. You know that. After everyth-” 

 

Hajime growled, gripping Nagito’s chin tightly and making him look straight up at him, interrupting his ramble. 

 

“Nagito. I fucking  _ Love _ you. I fell in love with you. I love that you’re crazy. I love that you’re not always rational. It comes with the Nagito package and  _ that's  _ okay. I don't blame you for your past, and I won't bring it up. But please know that you do deserve me. We deserve each other because- we have love. So what if it’s not typical love? We’re all fucked up anyways and-  _ that’s okay.  _ ” Hajime rants, his eyes never leaving the boys grayish green eyes which had widened in the process. 

 

“I- Love you. Nagito Komaeda. I am in love with you” he finished, his eyes never failing to leave Komaeda’s.

 

He was met with awe. Then tears. 

 

“F-fuck. Babe- I’m sor-”

 

“Don't you dare Hajime Hinata!” came his response

“I’m  _ happy,”  _ he said through his tears. Hajime cupped the males cheek. “I mean- I knew that you were but- I’m just happy that you said it. That  _ you  _ know” 

 

“Nagito- be my boyfriend. Be with me forever- Just. Be mine” 

  
  


Komaeda could only manage “Yes” with a nod.

 

The tears were short-lived with Hinata pressing kisses to his cheek every time a tear rolled down. After they were gone, Hajime pulled his lips back, his eye drifting up to the sky. The sun had finally set and a few stars were starting to appear slowly in the sky. Hajime glanced at Nagito who simply pressed Hajime down by his chest onto a pillow behind him. Hinata let out what sounded like a content sigh before watching as Nagito laid his own head on the pillow next to him. 

 

They were simply silent. It was nice, but short lasting when Nagito made a sudden move and practically leaped onto Hajime, pressing his lips to Hinata’s in the process. 

 

Hajime quickly caught his boyfriend (God, that felt so good to say) by the waist and kissed him back, grinning into it. Komaeda had never been  _ this _ forward, but Hajime would be lying if he said he hated it. 

 

Hajime’s hands slowly slid down lower. They always did. Hajime was never sneaky about it, and in fact, was quite proud of Nagito’s ass if he wasn't lying. Sure, it wasn't the most  _ rounded _ thing but it was definitely something to be proud of considering how thin the rest of Nagito was. Hajime wasn’t very shy when it came to this. Sure, in the past he hadn’t been the most forward, but with Nagito? He didn't have to worry about being forward. 

 

Eventually, kisses became nips and bites and breaths in between became soft sensual whispers like; 

“ _ Fuck, you look really good tonight” _

Or, courtesy of Nagito: 

“ _ I really want you right now” _

Hajime gripped Nagito tightly and slowly stood up, letting the other wrap his legs around his hips as they occupied each other with more small kisses. 

 

“H-hinata… what a-about our walk?” Komaeda interrupted his breath hitching. 

 

“Screw it. I’d rather spend my time fucking you into my mattress” he replied with a grin.

Komaeda shivered at the response. 

 

“The walk can wait” he agreed. 

* * *

threw Nagito onto the bed, quickly following after. He slides a hand under the male's shirt just a bit before grinning as he felt Komaeda shiver a bit. He dragged his hand up, running a thumb over his nipple and running a circle around it. Komaeda sucked in a breath, whining at the teasing. 

 

“Hinata-Kun-” 

 

Hajime grinned, pulling his own shirt up and over his head. He watched as Nagito stared at his body for a few seconds before locking eyes with Hajime. There was such a fire and lust in those eyes that if Hajime didn't know better, he would have just taken Komaeda right then and there. 

 

Instead, Hinata pulled Komaeda’s shirt off and pressed a line of kisses from his neck, to his chest, stomach-

 

“P-please” came another small whimper. Hajime caught a glance at Nagito curling his hands around the sheets. This thigh shook slightly under Hinata, and Hajime knew that he was turned on. 

 

“Please what?” Hajime asked. He got the general idea of what Nagito wanted but he still wanted to hear it from his mouth. He wanted to pull and tug out any plead or beg he could. Hajime briefly considered letting up. 

_ But where's the fun in that?  _

 

“Hinata- Kun…. You’re teasing”

 

“Am I now?” He grinned, running his finger over the male's nipples once again, only to see Nagito slightly buck up at nothing. Pretending to be clueless was worth it just to see Nagito stare at him with such a sexual intensity that it made his own cock twitch just slightly. 

 

“Okay, okay. I can see what you mean- you want to be  _ fucked _ ” he said, his voice low and purring at the word “fucked” 

 

Komaeda gulped but nodded in agreement. 

 

Hajime slowly pulled himself away from Nagito and to the side of the bed where a half-empty bottle of lube sat. He stares at Nagito for a moment. 

 

“Pants. Off. We have to prep you” he said uncapping the lube and pouring the thick substance of his fingers. 

 

He crawled carefully back over to Komaeda and pressed one more kiss to his lips. He had carefully removed his jeans and watched as Nagito did the same. 

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this”

 

“Yes” He said it as if he was so sure. 

 

“Mnn.. In that case-” 

 

The first finger pressed in quite easily. Hajime’s fingers /were/ quite thin, but to see Komaeda’s reaction to having a finger inside of him was priceless in itself. The boys face twisted with pleasure. 

 

“O-oh my- shit” he breathed, curling his toes a bit as he felt Hajime press two in. 

 

“You okay?” Hajime checked, slowly twisting and pumping those fingers inside of him, getting a good idea of wear to try to hit the prostate when Nagito practically cried out in pleasure when he found it. 

 

“Have you done this before? You don't seem all that hard to please” Hinata mentioned. He was only trying to tease him a bit more

 

“I- s-stretch almost everyday… I wanted to be ready for you-” 

 

_ Fuck _

 

If that didn't go straight to his dick, Hajime didn't know what would. Luckily, it hardened him fully. 

 

He slowly pulled his fingers out, covering his dick with the lube and pumping it a good four times before leaning over Nagito with a heavy chuckle. 

 

“Turn over. Hands and Knees. Now” he said. It was thrilling to be in so much command. To watch Nagito scramble to turn over just so Hajime could fuck him. It was exhilarating. There was Nagito.  _ His _ Nagito. Ready for him. 

 

Hinata gripped Komaeda’s hips, watching him curl his toes a bit more at the thought of it all. Hajime slowly started to slide into his boyfriend. He could tell that Nagito hadn't taken anything more than his fingers just from the sharp intake of breath that he took. Hajime massaged the boys sides slowly, stopping until Nagito told him it was okay to move again. 

 

Eventually, he bottomed out. They sat there for a few moments until Nagito gave the go ahead. 

“Y-you can move Hajime. I’m okay” he replied, pushing his head against the pillow and looking back at him. His eyes met Hajime’s. They were half-lidded and  _ very _ fucking sensual. 

He  _ wanted  _ this. It was so clear on his face. 

That gave Hajime enough encouragement to slowly start to pull out and then thrust, slowly, back in. He moved at a rather slow pace where he would pull out to the tip, and bottom out. He only moved faster when Nagito started to moan softly and roll his hips down against him. 

Hajime dug his nails into Nagito’s hips, pulling out to the tip yet again before slamming into the boy. He waited to see Komaeda’s reaction before moving again. 

Nagito gripped Hajime’s sheets, his face red and flushed and eyes shut tightly. He practically squealed in delight as soon as Hajime rammed into him, breathing heavily at the feeling. 

Taking that as a “go ahead”, Hajime continued the same process. Pulling out to the tip and slamming back in at the hilt. 

“F-fuck” Komaeda groaned, his face reddening more. Nagito rarely EVER said “fuck” but hearing it from his mouth at that moment was incredibly hot.He was practically radiating heat.  

It encouraged Hinata to continue, just with a more passionate pace. 

Hajime pulled Nagito’s hips back with each thrust, drinking in every single whimper and moan coming from Nagito. 

“Y-yes- F-fuck. Hi-Hinata. Y-yes. Yes. M-more…”

“Shit… Babe. You’re so fucking tight-” 

Nagito practically died from that comment, shoving his face into the pillow as Hajime started to pound into him harder. It muffled all the beautiful sounds Nagito was making, so Hajime uses his free hand to grip Nagito’s sensitive (he knew about this formally)  locks and pull his head up a bit, pulling at his hair.

“Come on- be a good boy and take this cock so I can hear you” he purrs into his ear. Hajime didn’t really think he was all that great at dirty talk, but he did say what was on his mind, which was dirty talk enough. 

“A-ah- S-sorry Hinata-Kun... I- o-o.. mmn- more please!” He begged, suddenly throwing his hips back against Hajime’s length

The cabin was filled with wet slapping sounds as flesh hit flesh and both boys moaning heavily. 

Hajime flipped Nagito around easily. He was so thin and easy to move. He pushed him down on his back, throwing a leg over his shoulder easily. He stared down at Nagito who was practically blissed out by all the pleasure. 

“H-hinata, I-im. I'm gonn-”

“Cum? I haven't even touched you yet and you- mnn. Fuck- you’re close already?” He asked

“P-please. With you hitting my pro-” he let out another small cry of pleasure as Hinata hit his prostate just then

“I see your point. I’m- oh, fuck- I’m going to cum too... Do you want it in you or-”

Nagito nodded frantically, his toes curling yet again, his cock bouncing just slightly against his stomach as Hajime continually pounded the fuck out of him. 

“Mnn- Fuck. I- I’m-” Hajime slammed into him a few more times, but harder and rougher.

“Ha-” Nagito was either saying Hinata’s first name or moaning. It was clear, but it didn't matter for seconds later he was practically screaming out as he came, cum squirting in a few thick strings over his stomach, his body still bouncing heavily as Hajime fucked him through the rest of his orgasm. Hinata came only 15 seconds after (with Komaeda’s moans as perfect encouragement) with about 4 thick strings of cum filling the absolute love of his life up. 

Komaeda was practically twitching. 

Hajime rode his orgasm out with a few lazy and misplaced thrusts but slipped out soon after. He watched as a few drops of cum dripped from Nagito’s hole before he fell lazily on the bed. Nagito slowly crawled up to Hajime, doing his usual and shoving his head into his neck. They were too tired to clean up. Hajime would clean up tomorrow or in a few hours, whichever came first in levels of comfort. As Hajime close his eyes he smiled to himself.

“Hinata” came a very sleepy voice. 

“Yes, beautiful?”

He could feel Nagito scrunch his nose at that before replying. 

“I love you”

“I love you too” he replied. It was one of the easiest, carefree things he could have ever said. 

They drifted off placed perfectly in each others arms minutes later. Happy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when it's going to update again, but please leave a comment! They fill me with determination to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! Leave a comment for me to read!!  
> There will be more chapters coming soon! I hope you all liked this!


End file.
